Filius Flitwick
Filius FlitwickHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 575. (born October 17, year unknown) "JKRowling.com Archives: Birthdays" from MuggleNet is the Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house "Who is the head of Ravenclaw House?" from the J.K.Rowling Official Site at [[Hogwarts]. Description Flitwick is part goblin"Is Flitwick a short human or is he some other type of being?" from the J.K.Rowling Official Site, as such he is known to empathize with other "half-breeds", such as Hagrid. In addition, he is very short and requires a stack of books in order to see over the top of his desk, and sits on a pile of cushions at the staff table in the Great Hall. He has a "shock" of white hair, and his voice is somewhat squeaky. Teaching career at Hogwarts Flitwick taught at Hogwarts when James Potter and company were there, and may have taught Defence Against the Dark Arts for one year as he collected the papers from the Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., he was also rumored to have been a dueling champion when he was younger. Flitwick was still teaching at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's time there, he taught Charms and was the head of Ravenclaw house. During the 1995 school year Flitwick took part in the insurrection against Dolores Umbridge. He could have got rid of the Weasley Wildfire Whiz-Bangs himself but he wasn't sure whether he had the authority. He also left a small patch of the swamp created by Fred and George Weasley in honor of them after they fled from the school. In 1996 when Hogwarts came under attack he was sent to alert Severus Snape that Death Eaters were in the castle but was knocked out by Snape. Flitwick's style of teaching seems more "laid-back" than that of the other Hogwarts professors. He has allowed his class to play games during the last class before the Christmas holidays. Moreover, he seems resigned to a fair amount of chaos as students practice new Charms. His Charms classroom is located on the third floor of Hogwarts; his office, however, is located on the seventh floor, at the base of the West Tower. During the Second Battle of Hogwarts, Flitwick helps run Severus Snape out of the school and kills the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. It is possible Flitwick will replace Minerva McGonagall, who will presumably become Headmistress of Hogwarts, as Deputy Head of the school. Personality Flitwick was an emotional fellow, who seems to have a gentle spirit. During the 1992 school year when Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, he bursts into tears. During one Charms lesson, Neville Longbottom while fumbling with attempts at casting a spell ended up sending Flitwick sailing across the room, Flitwick accepted this resignedly instead of losing his temper. Nevertheless, he commands respect in spite of his sensitive nature and small stature. When he encountered Harry and Draco Malfoy on the stairs discussing Harry's new Nimbus 2000, Malfoy treats him just like any other teacher with no hint of the sarcasm he used with Remus Lupin. Trivia *Flitwick is played in the films by Warwick Davis. *Flitwick decorates with live fairies quite a bit. *Flitwick's favorite drink is cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella. References Flitwick, Filius Flitwick, Filius Flitwick, Filius